


Hold Me In Your Arms and Let Me Fall

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i aim to rot ya'll's teeth with this one, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hartwin hugging, because hugging is underrated and I get emotional about Eggsy clinging to Harry and burying his face into Harry's chest or the crook of his neck and Harry just curling around Eggsy and holding him. Little smiles into each other's skin and soft barely there kisses. Just them being cute snuggly affectionate super spies in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me In Your Arms and Let Me Fall

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a Galahad returned from a mission must be in want of time alone with Arthur.

Theories abound all across the agency as to what exactly the two of them get up to in said time alone.

“I dinna wanna know,” Merlin said, brogue always strongest when forced to think about the goings on of his best friend and their youngest agent.

Lancelot didn't even blush as she answered, “They're shagging, of course. They're always shagging. I was surprised by the way Arthur can keep up with Eggs- with Galahad. But to hear Galahad tell it, and I have. Frequently. Harry had a stamina that can keep pace with Eggsy's young refractory period.” The young woman crossed her legs and sat up a little straighter. “Although if I have to hear Galahad extolling on the exact circumference of Arthur's manhood even once more I am going to murder him and become a supervillain.”

Percival unconsciously tapped a spot on his chest where, under his shirt, lay a locket with a picture of the former Lancelot ensconced inside. “If they're not idiots, they're talking about anything and everything while they still can. Missions are always risky, Galahad's often more so. So I sincerely hope they're in there saying everything they could ever want to say to each other while they have the time.”

Elyan, Merlin's new tech assistance (and the subject of the next agency-wide matchmaking scheme since they were already batting two for two with the former Lancelot and Percival and their latest endeavor, their dear Arthur and Galahad), had just blinked in confusion when the question was posed to him. “Arthur and Galahad's alone time? I have no idea what they do. I mean, they used to be mentor and protege, right? Maybe they just sit and have a cup of tea like I do with Merlin. You know, just talk about the agency and life and family and even the worst of problems seems surmountable when he smiles at me like-” Here Elyan cut himself off, adopted a rather embarrassed expression and quickly left the room.

Amelia rolled her eyes. “What does it matter what Arthur and Galahad do in the privacy of Arthur's office? This is supposed to be an organization that operates at the highest level of discretion and yet here we all sit, gossiping.” With a final stir of her tea, Amelia left the break room, muttering disparagingly in German.

The only one who came closest was Andrew, a retired knight who ran the tailor shop front. “Arthur and Galahad probably just want to have some time where it's just the two of them. No missions, no danger, no obligations to others. I fancy after what they go through everyday for the rest of the world, they want to forget there is a world outside.”

The truth was this: as soon as Eggsy landed back at headquarters, even before a debrief was scheduled, he headed straight to Harry's office. Harry, who of course had been tracking his young husband's route, would finish up whatever other work he was doing and open the door a split second after Eggsy knocked. He would have opened it earlier, but it had taken him three years to train Eggsy to knock and Harry viewed it as positive reinforcement.

The door was locked behind them and the two of them would melt into each other. There really was no other word for how they flowed into each other, slotting together like they could fuse into one being.

Harry's hands went to Eggsy's back first, holding the younger man tightly against him, even if there were wounds or bruises to take care of. Those could wait.

Eggsy's wound his arms around Harry's waist and laid his cheek against his husband's chest, listening to the beloved steady heartbeat. The same heartbeat that was tattooed along his left forearm.

One of Harry hands, usually the one attached to the forearm where his own tattoo of Eggsy's heartbeat was inked, would rise and card through Eggsy's hair, a gentle petting motion meant to soothe and reassure all at once.

Eventually, Eggsy will shift, leaning his head up to press his lips to Harry's throat. None of the passion that usually preambles their lovemaking was present in the sweet, barely there kisses he trailed along his husband's neck.

This always prompted Harry to smile against Eggsy's hair and press a kiss to the young man's forehead.

With a contented sigh that the other echoed, the two men would slowly pull back from each other. Harry would assess Eggsy for injuries sustained during the mission while Eggsy noted if there were any signs Harry had been too busy worrying about Eggsy to eat or sleep properly.

They would kiss, a prelude to the night ahead or a simple one like those they shared before leaving the house in the morning.  
Then the door would be unlocked and once again Eggsy and Harry would be Galahad and Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Because people in the comments have mentioned it: I thought I'd add in here that the heartbeat tattoos are inspired by a friend of mine who got his wife's resting heartbeat tattooed on his forearm, which I thought was the COOLEST/SWEETEST thing I'd ever heard. After a round robin story with Nicole (@nickygp) about Harry and Eggsy dancing while Eggsy keeps time to Harry's heartbeat I just knew I'd put it in a story somewhere. :)


End file.
